Flock vs Flock
by dirtgrubber
Summary: 2 years after Itex is destroyed, the Flock flies to New York. On the way, everyone except for Max gets captured by a newly-built school. A year later, Max is the leader of another flock. Fighting another school. NOW UPDATED: Chapter 3 PS vote in my poll!
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first fanfic, so don't be so harsh, plz.**

**This is just the prologue, so R & R!!**

Prologue

Max POV

It's been two days since we heard Itex was destroyed. And believe me, weren't we happy. But there's the mysterious part – who did it? I thought we were the only ones that technically _knew _about Itex's experiments and all that.

Anyway, Iggy and Gazzy decided to have an enormous all-out bombing party. Yep, you've heard me right. And guess what they decided to bomb? Well, it was a 'School' we just happened to go by. No, not just any school, one of _the_ Schools all around the US_. _I might have been happy that there was one less pain-in-the-back School, but I wasn't, 'cos it was in the middle of the night, while I was having one of my ever-so-hard-to-find sleep.

But they got off lightly, because for the first time ever, Angel used that freaking psychic power of hers to get me to get over it. I mean, it was my Angel!! What is this world coming to? I mean, she had never done that before!! If this goes on, I think the Maxocracy would come to an end and, sadly, I won't be able to boss around anyone.

But I'm babbling on (wow, I never thought I'd ever do that. Maybe the world _is _coming to an end after all). Back to the story.

We – the flock – were heading to New York after a loooooong time of torture from Nudge and Angel's Bambi eyes.

_Why do you want to go to New York, sweetie? _Me

_I dunno. It's this weird feeling I've got. Oh yeah, once I had this weird feeling that I was gonna die, and it was, like, so… weird! Then I realised I was getting hungry an' all that, and…' _Nudge, obviously. There's more, but if I mentioned it all this book would be waaay too lon-

BOOM!

I was brought back to the present by the explosion. I thought it was Iggy and Gazzy trying out a new hand-made bomb but then I realised it wasn't, 'cos they weren't there.

In fact, I was alone.

**Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I forgot to add this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own Leo Hawk Beth and the X-boys and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was all memory now. Just painful and useless memory. Right now I was watching the setting sun on the shore waiting for the flock.

"Max!"

I turned round. It was Leo.

He jogged up to me along the beach with Hawk and Beth. I remembered a year ago when they had found me in one of the dark alleys of New York.

_xxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I had searched and searched for my flock, but I couldn't find them. All day I looked until I was so tired, and sat down on the concrete without much thought for the uncomfortable floor and muddy pools. I cried and cried for the flock but I was cut short by another Brain Attack. Then I blacked out._

_When I regained consciousness, I heard someone whispering from the end of the alley,_

_'Hey Leo, check this out.'_

_'What is it?' - another voice said_

_'There's someone unconscious in the alley.'_

_I opened my eyes to see two teenage boys walking up the alleyway towards me hesitantly._

_'She's awake!' - the taller one whispered_

_They got closer and when they looked at me, their eyes widened. I didn't know what this was all about and I was starting to feel uncomfortable when another teenager - a girl - walked into the alley from behind me._

_'She's got the wings' I heard the tall kid say, and I immediately jumped up - or tried to. I crashed (literally) back down onto the concrete and whimpered in pain._

_'I think we'd better get her out of here.'_

_Then the three of them lifted me off the floor and took me to an empty building only a few blocks from where I was lying down. They introduced themselves, and took care of me. Now we were like a family, just like my old flock had been to me._

_xxxxxxxxxEnd of Flashbackxxxxxxxxx_

Leo, Hawk and Beth reached me finally. Leo was 17 like me. Hawk, who could've been Leo's younger brother, was 15. Beth was 16 and had a lot of similarities with Fang.

"We're all set to go." Leo said simply. He shouldered his backpack. Did I mention? We were going to meet mom in Arizona. I hadn't visited her since the rest of the flock was taken down, and this was the first time my new flock was going to meet her - so I wasn't surprised that Leo was slightly nervous.

"Let's go."

We set off from the beach an hour later, after we'd checked our backpacks and everything. We flew silently across New York, towards Arizona. In the air, I felt as if I was free of every worry I had - with that blissful feeling of being in the air. But for me, thoughts like these never last. I wonder why. Anyway, as soon as we left New York, Hawk saw the X-boys. They flew in near-perfect formation, about a hundred of them. Half human and half robot, they were better than the former Erasers and Flyboys. Sometimes, they actually scared me with the array of weapons they had and their gruesome looks. I bet whoever made them was as ugly as one of these.

Beth immediately made herself invisible (her power. it's quite scary sometimes when she does that) and the rest of us got into defensive stances in the air, ready to take on the X-boys. But then they decided to start firing their tasers and we immediately had to fly for it. I mean, we weren't armed, so how were we supposed to fight against bullets? Bullet-proof clothes would be nice here, as long as it's light!

But unfortunately we didn't have any bullet-proof clothes or anything to protect us, and a taser bullet grazed my skin and I immediately shot away with my super-speed. Hawk basically transformed to a hawk (his speciality) and flew off quickly. Leo was shot a few times - never at fatal places, though - but with his quick healing (and I mean quick) he was able to fly without slowing down.

We were chased all the way through the night, and still the X-boys would not stop. I hoped they ran out of ammo or something, but once that happened, they always seemed to have an extra clip.

About 3 hours later, we only just managed to get away from them. We landed in a large cave in the side of a large mountain facing the woods and hidden very well. It was only when I came right next to it did I find out that it was a cave, you know. We hid deep inside the cave, just to make sure we weren't seen. If we were seen, then we would be trapped, and I didn't want to think about that.

"Damn the stupid X-boys!" Hawk was furious. He was always angry about the X-boys. He never really had a reason, except that he _hated _them.

"Calm down, Hawk. We lost them, so just calm down." Leo tried to calm Hawk down.

Just then, Beth appeared in front of us, and we nearly hit the top of the cave (which was about five foot above our head hight). God, will she ever warn us she's there.

"I don't think they were after us" she said simply, ignoring our glares.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When we were chased, only half of them came after us"

"But what would they have been going after other than us?"

"I thought I heard something about escaped experiments. Five of them I think"

"Can't you get any more specific?"

Beth thought. Then, "The experiments have wings. Like us."

**It's my first FF so plz review and give me some tips!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks everyone that reviewed! I'll try my best to get this chappie done proper.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP**

**Claimer: The 2****nd**** flock, and the X-boys are mine!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Fang POV

I'm free again!

Oh, hi. I guess you don't know what I'm talking about. Well, we were captured by the School nearly a year ago (I think. My minds gone weird after such a long time being caged and experimented on), but only yesterday, we were rescued by Max - and she still hasn't told me how she did it! Oh well, it doesn't really matter now 'cos we're well away from the School now. Apparently, we - the flock - are sitting in our campsite in a clearing in the woods somewhere in the US, eating our dinner. God, was I hungry!

Anyway, we were just talking about our future, since Itex was destroyed - a year ago, actually.

"I want to live in my own _house_, for once! And my own bedroom that we won't have to abandon every few days!"-Gazzy

"I wanna go to New York. There's always food when you need them, and we were going to go there in the first place weren't we?"-Nudge-"Oh, and after that I want to go to Disneyland again! There were loads of stuff we didn't go on before because of the Erasers!"

etc, etc.

They were doing my head in. I could barely focus on my dinner with those kids screaming across the clearing. But I couldn't help smiling for a second by how happy they looked. They seemed to have _totally _forgotten about the School. Even Total seemed to have forgotten and was talking to no-one in particular about the dinner.

"I'll look around for more wood"-it was Iggy, and it was kind of a joke 'cos he's blind, but Max just let him go. She looked distracted, as if she was talking to her Voice, which was probably what was happening.

I lay down beside the fire. Ah, it was nice to be able to forget about the school and all the 'saving the world' stuff. I was just about to have a little nap, when I heard a boom from somewhere in the woods. I mean, block capitals on the boom, like BOOM! The flock fell silent immediately, and Max and I shot up, muscles tensed and ready for a fight. Just then, Iggy came running back through the trees - which happened to be the direction of the explosion. He must have been experimenting with one of his bombs. He had loads of them stashed away somewhere, and Max wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"Max! There are X-boys back there!" Iggy shouted, spreading out his wings at the same time.

Max responded immediately "Fang, Nudge, bring the backpacks! The rest of you, U and A! NOW!"

In 3 seconds we were up in the air, running- i mean flying away from the clearing. I glanced back just in time to see the X-boys emerge from the trees. They were armed with all sorts of weaponry. Including rocket launchers. Which they fired, right at us. I shouted to the flock and they all split, just in time too, because the rocket shot past the space we had occupied moments ago. I glanced back again, and I saw that the X-boys were already taking to the sky. "Crap."

The X-boys started to fan out, trying to get us surrounded, but in the sky, that's kinda hard, considering you could always go up. Which is exactly what we did, just as another rocket shot past below us.

"Rockets? What're they up to now?"-Iggy asked. I've got no idea how he knew it was a rocket.

I grunted. Then another rocket flew past us, this time from below. It barely missed me, and continued upwards through the air. I coughed slightly as the smoke trailed past and I looked up at the progress of the rocket. That was when I saw a glider about two hundred feet above us. I gasped, and just as I did, the rocket hit one of its wings, and fire enveloped the small plane. Next thing I know, there's a glinder plunging down towards the low mountains ahead. The flock and I watched it fall and crash against the mountainside, sending up flames like a miniature nuke. And the sound, it was _incredible!_

"Holy..."

"What was that?"-Iggy, of course.

I explained what happened as we flew away from our previous camp, towards the crashed glider. That was another good day spoiled. The X-boys seemed to have forgotten us already, deciding against following us. Unless they were setting up a trap. But so far, I didn't see any.

"Well, at least they were kind enough to give us a chance to exercise our wings" Angel smiled as she said. Max smiled faintly, but didn't say anything. We just saw a glider crash and burn - obviously we were in a state of shock!

"Look, hawks!" Nudge was pointing at the sky above the wrecked glider, and we all saw the hawks circling above it.

"I guess we'll have to spend the night in there." Max said. It was nearly sunset even though nobody had noticed it. So we flew towards the wreckage.

**A/N: I don't think this really makes sense at the moment. But please R&R! Hopefully any confusing stuff will be revealed in the next chappie.**


	4. AN and APOLOGIES

**A/N**

**I'm very very very very very sorry for not updating for months. I've been busy and fanfiction just popped out of my head and I only just remembered at January…:(**

**I'll get the next chappie posted ASAP and again, I'm very very sorry for the extreme delay.**

* * *

**btw PLZ VOTE FOR MY POLL:**

**should I continue this story? or not?**

**and, i kinda lost the plot BUT i've got another one going in my head. don't worry about that.**

**if anyone wishes for me to continue the work then please give me suggestions! i want to write stuff you want to read**

* * *

**thanks for bothering **


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry, again, for the **_**late **_**update. Here it is:**

* * *

Max POV

The first thing I felt was relief. If the bloody X-boys were off chasing some other experiments, then hopefully we'd be left alone. Then it was shame. Shame that I'd actually thought that, and I hoped the experiments got away, whoever they were. After that came pain. What has pain got to do with anything? Well, there happens to be pain because I was thrown off my feet and rammed into a rocky wall. I heard an explosion, like one of Iggy's and Gazzy's bombs – I missed them so much! – and then the heat.

I raised my head slowly, but it started throbbing so I lay down against the cool floor of the cave for a minute. _What the heck was that about?_

_You might want to look outside, Max._

_Good to hear you again Voice. _I wasn't. Obviously. _And why should I do that?_

No answer. No surprises there. I got up again, the throbbing was less than before, and when I looked round I saw Leo was up and getting to the others. Officially, I should be doing that as I was the leader, but hey, officially, Leo was the leader of this flock anyway.

I stood, and walked to the mouth of the cave. I was temporarily blinded by the smoke outside, so jumped and flew over to the source of the smoke.

There it was: a blazing wreckage of what looked like a white glider. The smoke was escaping from one of its wings, as if it was hit by some rocket. _No-one can live through _this, I thought. Well, let's just say that I seemed to have gone a bit dull in the brain over the years, because just then I heard a minute cough coming from the vague direction of the cockpit.

I ran quickly towards the sound, folding my wings as I did so. Although I would need them for a quick escape, it was a habit of mine to do that when I felt or saw anyone around that isn't a hybrid of some sort… or a whitecoat.

Covering my mouth with a hand, I pulled out what I thought was the door, and was awarded with a cloud of dust. I coughed, and took a step back instinctively, when I heard a weak voice calling, "Help……"

What did the heroic Maximum Ride do? Why, she (stupidly) jumped into the wreckage and searched for whoever was in the glider. All it did was send up another cloud of dust up my nose, and believe me, that isn't a pleasant experience. I coughed my lungs out and continued my search, my eyes streaming from all the dust and smoke.

I could have saved myself from all the tragedy if I just had the sense to look for a shape that looked like a person on a seat in the cockpit, or at least somewhere near the seat. But instead, I pulled out pieces of metal forming the inside of the cockpit and looking into all corners, when the same small voice said, "help…" right under me. I yelped in surprise and jumped back, only to hit my head on one of the broken parts of the glider.

There, right in front of my foot, was a man covered in soot. He seemed to have tried to curl up in a ball to protect himself – and only to get stuck under the seat, where his foot would have been just moments before. How he got there, I don't know but I, being the brave savior, started pulling at the seat with all my might and it came off, quite easily. It must have been damaged when the glider crashed, I thought, amused. Anyone could have got out within minutes.

Then I realized what had stopped him. His left hand had been stuck underneath a large piece of metal that must have fallen when the glider crashed. _Ouch,_ I thought. The hand was twisted in an awkward angle, which must have prevented the man from getting it out without causing too much pain. I looked back at him, his face dirty and tears streaming from his eyes.

Without hesitation, I lifted his hand out as gently as I could, and helped him get out of the cockpit – actually, _dragged _would be a much better word.

After I got him out of the cockpit that I realized I had no idea what to do with him. I looked at him to see how he was. The man was unconscious. I sighed. Another problem to cope with. As if I didn't have enough at the moment.

"Maaaaax!" I heard someone call. Probably Hawk. I supposed they must be looking for me.

"I'm here!" I shouted at him, and waited for them to arrive.

"Where were you?" Leo asked. I wasn't meant to answer the question, so I didn't. Instead, I pointed at the person lying on the ground near the glider, where I'd left him.

"I found him in the wreckage," I explained, "any ideas as to what we should do with him?"

"I think we should leave him somewhere near a town," it was Beth. Always so logical.

"Then you three wait here. I'll drop him off in that town we went past this morning." I started to jog towards the edge of the small mountain, when Leo piped up, "We'll go with you, we don't want to stay near _this_."

I shrugged and took off. The cool air I breathed in was a relief from all that soot, smoke and dust. Aaaaah, I love flying.

Automatically, I did a 360. Immediately, I saw something coming towards me and my flock. No, there were six of those _things._ They were flying towards us.

_Okay, so they're probably just some geese, so what?_

_Look closer. _–the Voice.

I did.

The _things _were flying in a V-formation, and their bodies didn't seem the right shape to be geese. Looking even closer, I saw they all had different colored wings as well. The rest of my flock had caught up with me now and were looking at the approaching _things _as well.

Hawk gasped. We all looked towards him, while Beth went invisible. Hawk had the best eyesight out of the four of us, and so he must have realized what they were.

"What are they?" I asked, curious. I wasn't going to wait until I found out what they were with a punch in my face.

Hawk hesitated, then whispered, "Max… What are you doing there?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, apprehension of what might be coming gripped me, and I snapped my head towards the group.

And sure enough, there she was…

Max II

* * *

**How's that for a returning chapter?**

**There's the answer to the other Max, or is it?**

**Please review, and don't forget to vote in the poll!**


	6. AN: 'Flock vs Flock' FOR SALE

**A/N:  
**

* * *

Hello all readers. I've got two things to say:

**First, I'm so sorry I didn't upload for _ages_ _and ages and ages and ages _and so on.**

**Second, I'm pretty busy now and don't have any ideas or time lol. So, this story is up for grabs for anyone that wants to continue writing it. All credit goes to you~~~~**

**Sorry again,**

* * *

:A/N


End file.
